1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cabinet construction and in particular to a door construction for use in a cabinet such as an ice maker cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of ice cube maker marketed by the assignee hereof, the apparatus is housed in a cabinet having a door having an exposed door frame forming the structural support of the door. The present invention comprehends an improved simplified door construction eliminating such decorative frame. Other forms of door constructions of the prior art include that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,820 of Charles J. Kessler. In the Kessler patent an oven door is provided with a corner reinforcing member.
Walter C. Barnard et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,461 owned by the assignee hereof, show a door construction for use in kitchen appliances such as dishwashers and the like. The construction includes improved fastener means for holding the trim about the door with means for hiding the fastening means from view so as to not distract from the appearance of the door construction.
Ival G. Dutcher et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,950 owned by the assignee hereof, show a cabinet structure having a stabilizer device which moves to a stabilizing position when a downwardly opening front door of the cabinet is opened thereby to stabilize the cabinet against forward tipping.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,399 of Charles E. Sulcek, owned by the assignee hereof, a refuse compactor is shown having interchangeable front panels. The door includes a picture frame-type edging means and a front mounting panel with means for mounting the different decorative panel configurations selectively thereto.